


Hope

by Hormonal_Trashbag



Series: Moments of Desparity [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Post-Canon, SPOILERS for TLJ, more force bond shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hormonal_Trashbag/pseuds/Hormonal_Trashbag
Summary: Sometimes his fingertips would tingle with the ghost of her touch, a cruel reminder of what he had been shown--everything.It had seemed only natural to offer her everything in turn. Rey hadn’t just turned away from ruling at his side, she had rejectedhim. He had misinterpreted her, had allowed himself to be consumed with foolish, shattering emotion and now he had only himself to blame.It shouldn’t have stung as much as it did, even now. He should have been used to people turning their backs on him. Stupidly, he had let himself hope.





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a continuation of Weakness. Because the world needs more force bond masturbation.

Everything was _wrong_.

Kylo has been disappointed by his absentee father, his politically-driven mother, has been betrayed by his legendary uncle, but never in his life has the Force failed him so spectacularly.

Sometimes his fingertips would tingle with the ghost of her touch, a cruel reminder of what he had been shown-- _everything._ It had seemed only natural to offer her everything in turn. Rey hadn’t just turned away from ruling at his side, she had rejected _him_. He had misinterpreted her, had allowed himself to be consumed with foolish, shattering emotion and now he had only himself to blame.

It shouldn’t have stung as much as it did, even now. He should have been used to people turning their backs on him. Stupidly, he had let himself hope. Kylo thought _that_ must have been the true curse of the Skywalker bloodline and still, he couldn’t cast aside his past.

He closed his eyes to the barrage of feeling that smothered him, swept him out into an endless sea of her design. Kylo still wanted her. He sensed that he always would.

If he focussed hard enough he could still hear her voice, breathless and strained from battling the Praetorian guard, calling his name--

_“Ben…”_

Kylo’s gaze shot towards the source of her voice, his mouth running dry.

Rey’s face was slack-jawed and euphoric, eyelids fluttering and her lips vividly red, she lay bare beside him as if she was really twisted in his sheets. She stifled a moan by closing her teeth around her lower lip, both hands shoved below her waist because one wasn’t nearly enough to reach everywhere in her exploration.

He wanted so desperately to tear her little fingers away and replace them with his larger ones, to stretch her open one digit at a time. He wanted to drop his mouth to the juncture of her thighs and rip screams from her throat until she was hoarse and sated.

 _“Oh, Ben...please,”_ she whimpered.

Maker help him, he needed to get away from her. There would be no sleep tonight.

This was private, he had no right to watch, yet...it was _his_ name that spilled from her mouth. 

He had to close the connection somehow before she realized she had an audience--a short cry burst from her lips as she wiggled her hips in search of a release she couldn’t quite grasp, dislodging the sheet to expose herself. A decent man would have looked away. Kylo stared on with wide, amazed eyes. Without the covers to muffle them, he could hear the squelch of each frantic thrust and if he had been half-hard before, he was fully raring to go now.

Did he dare? Could he move without causing the sheets to rustle? She would surely hear the slapping of skin on skin as his fist yanked at his cock.

With a whine, she sagged, chest heaving with deep gulps. Tears shimmered in her eyelashes--she hadn’t come, Kylo could feel the liquid fire of her desire still pooling in her belly, untapped and ready to rupture.

He spoke before common sense told him not to, his voice escaping him as a pathetic croak.

“No, don’t stop.”

Rey yelped, jolting upwards with shock. Alarm wiped away the pleasure that had morphed her expression so beautifully.

_“Wha--what are you doing? Why are you--don’t look at me!”_

Fury, mortification, and bottomless longing blended together into something nameless within her. She tugged the sheet over herself completely, huddling under it in the same way he had hidden from his nightmares as a boy. Hurt nestled its way into his chest, burrowing itself into his vulnerable, soft center so that he couldn’t pry it free without wounding himself in the process.

Slowly, he sat. “Am I so terrifying that you need to hide?”

 _“You weren’t supposed to see this,”_ she sniffled. _“You weren’t supposed to_ know _. And it’s all your fault that I can’t--I can’t, Ben.”_

He swallowed. He should walk away. Take a long, cold shower. Kylo glanced downward, the ruddy, rounded head of his dick peeking out from under the band of his briefs as it strained towards his navel.

“You can’t,” he repeated dumbly.

 _“Get out of my head!”_ Rey snarled at the same moment he said:

“Let me help you.”

She froze, her breath hitching. _“What?”_

“If _you_ can’t, maybe I--”

 _“Are you insane?”_ she hissed. _“If you wanted to...to be with me, you should have_ left _with me. You decided that ruling the galaxy was more important, remember? You’re such a hypocrite. You can tell me to let the past die, but I guess you’re too good for that. After all, you’re not a filthy garbage picker--”_

“Fine,” he growled. “Deal with this your way. But don’t come crying to me when--”

He was cut off by an indignant shriek. _“As if!”_

Kylo shouted over her with a vicious tone. “And don’t think I didn’t hear you whining _my_ name while you fucked your own fingers. Was it better, like that? Did you imagine me inside you instead? You can’t pretend that you don’t want me, Rey, I _know_ you do!”

She answered him with a wordless, infuriated outcry, scrambling out from under the sheet to bodily launch herself at him. He grunted as her weight settled on him heavily, unable to process what was happening before her mouth found his. And then it hardly mattered because her lips were soft and sweet and promised such easy pleasure.

A small hand wrapped around his wrist and tugged it between her legs, demanding his attention. Kylo couldn’t deny her.

His first finger slipped into her slick heat almost by accident, her body welcoming his intrusion with shivers of delight. Rey moaned against his lips as he pressed a second finger through her swollen folds, rocking her hips in search of friction. The greedy, little creature on his lap didn’t care how insistently his cock prodded against her, ignoring his need to fulfill her own.

That was more than fine with him. He would take whatever she was willing to give.

“Are you going to come for me?” Kylo murmured, crooking his fingers within her.

Rey keened, mouthing at his throat. He wondered if she could leave a mark on his skin--he would wear it with pride if she did. Her teeth dragged over his collarbone and Kylo groaned, hips bucking helplessly though to no effect: she was lost to sensation.

 _“Ben,”_ she sighed, rolling her hips in time with his strokes, _“I need_ more _. Please.”_

“More of what?” he whispered, his thumb catching on the hard bundle of sensitized nerves at the top of her sex, slowly grinding in even circles.

_“You.”_

Kylo growled, thrusting a third, thick finger into her slippery heat. She was unbearably tight around his fingers; he wondered how she would take his cock. He wasn’t sure he’d survive the delicious clench of her body.

“You have me,” he promised, knowing he was a fool for it, his nose drawing along the curve of her jaw. Her head tipped back for him, her bruised lips parting as she wailed, utterly enraptured.

Every muscle in her body pulled taut, decadent sobs dragging from her chest as she spasmed, liquid warmth gushing with her throbbing release. He hissed, moisture soaking into his briefs and clinging to his feverish flesh.

Kylo’s eyes snapped shut to stave off the urge to come untouched.

A weight lifted. Rey was gone.

The only satisfaction he could find was in the sloppy, wet mess she had left behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 Feedback is appreciated. :)


End file.
